Just Friends?
by Quietgal22
Summary: When Catherine swears off Vincent, what happens when she falls for someone during a case? Someone that she shouldn't be falling for, like Patrick. *Takes place after 'Ancestors'*
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

**Italicized section contains quotes from the episode 'Ancestors'.**

* * *

Cat could not believe the past two days that she has gone through. First Vincent had allowed Tori to bring him to a hospital and to expose his identity to the world, then she got thrown into the middle of a criminal heist at the Russian Embassy while doing a job for Agent Dana London of the CIA, ending with her barely escaping with her life.

Cat sat in her car shaking her head as she looked at the bar sitting in front of her, ironically the same bar where her CIA mission started and Vincent saw her kissing Patrick...the one person who was unavailable to her, but she couldn't get out of her mind. Now all she could picture in her head was a fading memory of the Vincent she had fell in love with and a savage, punch-me-in-the-gut, head-in-the-clouds feeling about when she was with Patrick. She knew that going from Vincent to Patrick was not a step in the right direction, but Patrick seemed like he could be a good guy and right now she just could not handle the advances that were coming from Gabe, who though he was sweet and kind and the type of guy that she should want, if she weren't ironically attracted to bad boys.

Now she found herself sitting outside the bar that she had first met Patrick in, hoping that he might even be here. After finally gathering the courage to get out her her car, she headed into the bar. Not seeing him, she felt herself grow down and went straight for the bar, ordering a jack, hoping to drown the gnawing feeling from not seeing Patrick. As she took her first long pull at the drink she heard someone walk up behind her and was about to tell them to f*** off, until they spoke.

"Damn, the ex must have done a number this time for you to be in a scummy bar like this, downing a jack." Cat swirled around and came face to face with Patrick.

Oh my god, Patrick. I figured you would have taken off." Cat said starting to go back to how she was acting as Mara.

"Was on my way, but I just couldn't get this feisty brunette out of my head." He said before leaning close to her ear and whispering to her. "So, Catherine, what is the real story?" When he pulled away Catherine became worried, as to how me knew her real name. Noticing the look on her face, he spoke again. "You didn't think anyone would find out, did you?" He asked before offering her his hand. When she made no move to get up he spoke again. "Come on, just figured it would be easier to talk over in a booth." Finally Catherine resented and left her stool to follow Patrick. He led her to a booth and took a seat across from her.

"H-how did you find out?"

"My brother and his goons may have been stupid, but I remember faces. There was an article about you bringing in some FBI dude, then digging in I found another article, same person, same name."

"Why are you here?"

"Figured if I was a lucky son of a b, you would somehow show up here." He said before pausing. "God, I have not been able to stop thinking about you, especially after that kiss." Catherine blushed and covered her face.

"Since it seems we are being honest, that first kiss was because my ex showed up here and I wanted to hurt him."

"Believe me Catherine, I am aware. I saw the guy walk in and freeze up when he saw you talking with me. After you kissed me like that, he looked like he wanted to kill me for it."

"Patrick, since you looked into me, you know I am a cop, right?"

"Yeah, to be honest I could have guessed. 'Mara' seemed to have a personality difference and the whole river plunge." Patrick said, pausing to take a pull of his beer. "You were wired, weren't you? The water would short circuit the electronics rendering it useless, and unable to be picked up."

"Yeah I was, and my little swim freaked out my team since the wire died. They figured your brother had offed me."

"So detective, what are you doing in a shitty bar downing a jack?" Patrick asked, waiting for a reply. When one didn't come, he spoke again. "Damn, what did ex do now? He has to be worse than me and I am not very clean myself."

"More of what he has done for a while now." Catherine said thinking back to when he showed up again and then to present, regarding Tori. After a few minutes Patrick pulled her out of it.

"Would talking about it help you out? Sounds like this isn't a recent issue." Patrick said, starting to sound a little friendlier then before, and Catherine worried he might want something more than just friends, which she could not handle right now.

"Patrick, I don't want to let you down , but right now I really cannot handle anything more then us being friends."

"If friends is all you can offer for now, I will gladly take that. You can probably tell that with how my brother was, friends were a novelty who would just rat us out in the end. Besides, how many people would want to be friends with criminals?" Patrick asked, not expecting Catherine to counter back so quickly.

"How many criminals would want to be friends with a cop?" She said with a laugh. Patrick laughed before speaking.

"Want to get out of here? There is a diner up the road that would be better for chatting. The barkeep doesn't seem to like that we have been here this long and only ordered one drink a piece."

"Sure, this bar is slightly creepy. Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I will just follow you to the diner." Catherine said getting up and following Patrick out to the parking lot before they split up to head to their cars. Right as Catherine went to open the driver's side door, she could sense someone standing behind her. Thinking it might have been Patrick, she turned around and started to become pissed at the fact that it was Vincent.

"What do you want?" Catherine asked with venom in her tone. "You made it clear at the Russian embassy that I am no longer important, so why are you here?" Cat said, thinking back to when they met up at the embassy.

_"Vincent?" Catherine asked surprised, seeing him at the embassy._

_"Well, it looks like you have little fans everywhere in America, now. Don't you mister Keller?" Asked the Russian ambassador's wife. Vincent smiled at her before responding._

_"Yes, yes I do." He said not even giving Catherine a passing glance, or giving any indication that she was anything other than a simple, meager fan._

_"Why are you following me?" Catherine asked after he followed her over to where the platters of champagne were waiting to be served._

_"I didn't follow you. I think I was here first." Vincent said acting as though he had better things to do than to be speaking with her.._

_"Yeah, then why did you follow me to the bar last night?" Catherine said, trying hard to act as nonchalant as Vincent was._

_"I didn't follow you to the bar. In fact, what were you doing at the bar last night?" He asked, suspicious of her._

_"Same thing I'm doing here, working on a case. So don't blow my cover." Catherine said becoming irritated with the cross interrogation._

_"I see, so that's why you had your tongue down some guy's throat?" Vincent asked aggravated, with an air of slight jealousy, hidden behind a wave of contempt._

_"What, you jealous?" Catherine asked, knowing that him seeing her and Patrick riled him up._

_"No, not at all." Vincent said as if she was boring him. "Look, I don't know what case you're on Catherine, but just keep you distance from me."_

"Why are you here? Your relationship with Gabe not working out?" He snarled. This caused Catherine to laugh.

"If you were not so obsessed with Tori, you would know that Gabe and I are not in any relationship other than the fact that he is my boss. The only relationships I have right now are with Tess and my sister." Catherine said unsure of why he was even acting like he cared. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am meeting with a friend." Catherine said before getting in her car and driving over to where Patrick was leaning against his. When she pulled up he got in his car and lead her away from the bar, out onto the street.

* * *

**May turn this into a two or three-shot, depending on if you guys like it.**

**Leaving reviews lets me know what you think.**

**Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

After around five minutes Patrick turned into the parking lot for a 'mom-and-pop' style diner and Catherine pulled in next to him. They both walked in and found a booth towards the middle of the diner. A few minutes later an elderly looking woman walked up with a smile.

"Hi dears, what can I get you two?" Catherine looked at Patrick before looking back to the old woman.

"I will have a hot chocolate, thank you." She said with a smile.

"I'll have a coffee, black, please." The old woman nooses before walking off to place the orders. "So, I am still wondering what the real story is."

"It isn't that exciting."

"It has to be at least interesting if it lead to you going undercover with us."

"Well, at nineteen I switched from a Law degree over to Criminal Justice, even though my family didn't agree."

"Law to Criminal Justice? What's with that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I lost my mom to a shooting when I was nineteen and I decided that I wouldn't be caught unprepared like my mother was and that I wouldn't let families suffer in the way mine did. Losing my mom caused a big rift in my family and it never really closed up."

"So that is why you are such a badass and were so adamant about us pushing you around." Patrick said with a laugh.

"What can I say... I don't let others tell me what to do." Catherine said taking a swig of the hot chocolate that had just been put in front of her, not noticing that she was now sporting a whipped cream mustache, causing Patrick to laugh. "What?" Catherine asked confused.

"You look pretty good with a mustache made of whip cream." He said with a smirk as Catherine rushed to wipe it off while laughing. She looked at her phone and gasped.

"Patrick, it is almost two am. Sorry to do this, but I have to run because I have an early schedule tomorrow."

"No problem Catherine. Want to meet up again tomorrow? I believe that I owe my side now and how I am the notorious criminal that I now am."

"Sure, I will text you when I get out tomorrow. Pass me your phone and I will enter my number." Catherine said before he passed her his phone. She entered her info, but put her name in as 'Mara'. When he saw that he laughed.

"I swear your name is Catherine, not Mara."

"Yeah, but you will not forget when you look for it. Now I really have to go." Catherine said standing up and slipping her coat on. Patrick followed suit and pulled out a few bills before placing them on the table to cover both drinks. Catherine smiled and walked out of the restaurant to her car with Patrick next to her. "I had a really good night Patrick. I am glad we are giving this friendship a go." She said before getting into her car and watching Patrick walk to his car. She then pulled out and headed back to her apartment while Patrick headed in the other direction.

She was concerned when she got back to her apartment and could tell the lift was on. Placing on hand on the police issued pistol attached to her belt, she used the other hand to open the door. Upon seining open she was greeted with the sight of Vincent sitting on the couch looking similar to how a parent would when they caught their son or daughter sneaking in past curfew.

Seeing Vincent looking at her that way pissed Catherine off, beside the fact that he had broken into her apartment, considering that the window now stayed closed and locked tight.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" Catherine asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"I wanted to talk with you, and since you took off at that bar, I figured you would be coming back eventually."

"You may want to talk, but I have nothing left to say to you. You may not remember me, but you do not have the right to speak to me like you have been." Catherine said, not letting Vincent get an edge in.

"Catherine..." Vincent tried, before getting effectively cut off.

"No Vincent. Thinking about the way our relationship has been since you came back, I realized that I have been getting so hurt over you because I keep giving you chances I know you don't deserve. Simply just because I've kept convincing myself that you were the same person who was there for me before, and the truth is that you aren't and who you are is someone that I don't think I can handle in my life right now." Catherine said pausing to take a breath. "Our relationship was based off the fact that we never had to lie to each other about anything. The only times that we lied were about our feeling for each other because we were both afraid the other didn't feel the same. Ever since you came back our relationship has been lying more often that we could tell the truth. Either you couldn't tell me something or you lied about remembering something and once or twice I couldn't tell you everything. It never used to be like that and I can't handle that type of relationship with everything else going on." She said before putting her head into her hands, which were resting in her knees. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Vincent, I am sorry, but I cannot deal with this right now. I have an early morning and I need some sleep. You need to go, and maybe we can try to talk tomorrow when I get out of work, that is if you are not busy with your 'Windsor daughter' elitist girlfriend." Catherine said before getting up and walking into her room, where she dropped onto her bed with a groan.

She just couldn't understand Vincent anymore. He was free to go gallivanting around the city with Tori draped all over him and Catherine can't say anything, but the second that she gave so much as a passing glance to anyone else, Vincent showed up and didn't took too pleased with her. Didn't look to pleased with her. It was obvious that he has chosen Tori, so why bother with her and the people she was friends with.

* * *

**Leaving reviews lets me know what you think.**

**Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

After stewing over it for a few more minutes she gave into the exhaustion she was fighting.

The next morning she trudged into work with a coffee in hand.

"Damn Cat, are you hungover?" Tess asked surprised Cat would come to work if she was, even though Gabe would only care that she was okay.

"Would rather be." She said sounding annoyed. "Vincent decided to follow me around last night and when I basically told him to piss off, he just broke into my apartment and probably planned to lecture me. I cut him off and I think I started chewing him out about how I kept giving him chances that he didn't deserve and that he had no right in waiting for me and looking at me the way my dad used to when I came home past curfew."

"Geez, ticked off much?" Tess asked knowing Vincent was usually the one person free from her rage. "Where were you?"

"You know how I told you about Patrick?"

"The brother of the guy that you were undercover for?"

"Yeah. The first night, when I had to go meet them, we were getting ready to go to the location and Vincent showed up, so..."

"So what? What did you do, Cat?"

"I knew Vincent was looking at me and recognized me, so I kissed Patrick to try making Vincent jealous, since he always has Tori following him like a lost puppy." Cat said pausing to take a breath.

"You really thought that tempting Vincent by kissing someone else was really a good idea?"

"No, it was more of I saw him, I got pissed as to why he was there, and I just kissed the guy I was with to piss him off."

"I am surprised that Vince didn't kill the guy afterwards."

"He most likely would have, if he could do it and know I wouldn't find out Besides, he told me that he was not jealous."

"Sure. What exactly did he say?"

"He was at the Russian embassy when I was there undercover, and he followed me to the champagne table and we started going back and forth and then he asked why I was there, I said it was a case which I was working on the previous night as well, and his response was 'so that's why you had your tongue down some guy's throat'. I asked if he was jealous and he said he wasn't and then told me to keep my distance from him."

"Cat, obviously he isn't going to tell you that he is jealous. He is a guy after all, and for the past ten years he hasn't had to admit that he was jealous of anyone. Just like you won't admit that you are jealous of Tori You two would rather just let the green-eyed monster edge you on, until you do something you might have regretted." Tess said before Gabe walked up.

"Chandler, Vargas. You two have a case, you can chat on your own time." He said dropping the case file on Cat's desk and heading back to his office, where he was still talking with Agent Landon, of the FBI, about the necklace that Vincent had taken. They headed out and got into their squad cars, before heading towards the scene.

After spending a few hours working the case, the other team of detectives showed up and they switched off. Leaning against a nearby wall they tried to figure out what to do.

"Want to go get a drink?"

"Not really, I went to a bar last night and downed a glass of jack, which took it's toll when I first woke up. What about that pizza place that Heather, me and you used to go to?"

"The karaoke place?"

"Yeah, just no drunk karaoke this time." Cat said getting into her car and following Tess to the pizza place. They had been watching the acts for close to an hour and a half before Cat's phone went off, one call and one text. Cat answered the call without looking at the text.

"Chandler."

"Catherine?" Patrick asked, not used to how Catherine answered her phone.

"Oh, hi Patrick."

"Are we still on for tonight? I wasn't sure where we were meeting and I wasn't sure when, but it is getting a little late." When Patrick said this, Catherine looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry about that. I completely forgot that we had never discussed when and where we were meeting and with the stress of today, I completely forgot. If you want we could still meet up. I am like an hour from that diner we were at last night."

"Don't worry about that Catherine. Why don't you let me know what works for your schedule and we can go from there."

"How about this Saturday?"

"Sure. The diner?"

"Yeah, say noon?"

"Alright. I will let you go. See you this weekend." Patrick said before hanging up. Tess looked at Cat.

"So, you have a date this weekend?"

"No Tess. We are just friends."

"Cat..." Tess said as if she was going to argue.

"Tess, Patrick and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"If you say so Cat." Tess said with a laugh. Cat went to reply, but felt her phone buzz again, due to the unopened message. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and opened the message.

'Are you working late or just decide not to talk to me? -Vincent'

After reading the message, Cat knew she needed to go meet with him, or he would have gotten the wrong idea.

"Shit." She said putting a hand to her head with a sigh.

"What is it?" Tess asked knowing it was either Patrick or Vincent, both of whom were causing her partner to stress.

"After exploding at Vincent last night, I basically told him that we would talk tonight if he was not too busy with his Windsor daughter 'elitist' girlfriend. He thinks I am either working late or decided not to talk with him." Tess shook her head before speaking.

"Go. Just tell me how it went tomorrow."

"Thank you Tess." Cat said grabbing her bag and her jacket and heading to her car, before heading towards her apartment, after texting Vincent.

'Sorry Vincent, me and Tess were working on a case and I forgot that we were supposed to talk. Want to swing by my apartment to talk?'

'Is that you feeling bad, or do you really want me to stop by?'

'Please stop by Vincent. I really want to see you and we need to talk.'

Catherine worried when Vincent didn't reply, but when she reached her apartment, she could see the light seeping out from under the door and she smiled. Opening the door and walking into the apartment, Cat saw Vincent sitting on the couch, with his head resting in his hands.

* * *

**Leaving reviews lets me know what you think.**

**Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

**Here is Chapter 4, sorry for the wait. Life has been busy and I needed to figure out where I wanted the story to go.**

* * *

"Why did you want me here?" He asked, not showing any emotion one way or the other.

"I figured we needed to talk."

"About what? Your new boyfriend?" Vincent asked, thinking back to when he saw her kissing Patrick.

"And that would be?" Catherine asked forgetting he most likely assumed it was Patrick. After a minute she spoke again. "You are talking about Patrick, aren't you?"

"Whoever's throat you were shoving your tongue down." Vincent said as though he didn't care, but Catherine could still hear the slight jealousy in his tone.

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were jealous." Catherine said, almost trying to provoke him. "But you have Tori, so why i'm not sure why you would be."

"What is your problem with Tori? She never did anything to you. Incase you forgot, she doesn't know how to handle being a beast." Vincent snapped.

"She may never have found out if you hadn't killed her father by ripping his heart out of his chest."

"Are you seriously going to give me another lecture about my humanity? If you are, I am just going to leave because I really do not want to listen to that again."

"I know you are not going to listen, so I am not even going to bother. I only brought Tori up for one reason. It is that I am fucking tired of you getting pissed off at me if I even dare to say anything that you could manipulate into being negative about her, while you can say whatever the fuck you want if, god forbid, I so much as give another guy a passing glance and I can't get pissed about it." Catherine could tell that Vincent was getting pissed at her and at the way she was treating him, and the worst part was she couldn't care less.

"You know what..." Vincent started to ask, before Catherine cut him off.

"No I don't, and frankly, I don't give a damn Vincent." Catherine said and Vincent could hear the venom lacing her voice. "I know that you won't remember this and you probably couldn't give half a shit, but I am done. I will not be your second choice who waits around, just incase Tori does not want you somewhere down the road. I did that once because I was stupid enough to believe that what we has was enough to ensure me that you would choose me, and the only reason you chose me was that your ex-fiancée was terrified of you."

"And how should I know if you are telling the truth or if you are just making this up?"

"Believe me, or not. If you haven't noticed, I couldn't care less if you do or if you choose to stick to your fantasy world you are living in."

"What, you want me to choose, you or Tori?" VIncent snapped.

"You know what? Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She snapped back. "That way, if you do choose her I can move on with my life. I have spent so much time and effort protecting your fucking ass and I just cannot do it anymore, not if you are going to disregard everything that I do in favor of Tori. It's me or her and if you choose her, know that I will walk away and I can't guarantee that I will be there if you need me to save your ass again and again."

"You save my ass? Bull." Vincent scoffed.

"Time and time again. We don't all need to be genetically mutated beasts to save someone." Catherine said, purposely bringing the beast issue back into the conversation, before pausing. "Let's see, how have I saved your ass..." Catherine asked before fading out in thought. For a few moments she didn't speak. "There was the time you were with Alex and you got caught by the cops for breaking and entering into a skating rink and you almost breasted out, the time that you went away to her cabin for a romantic weekend on her part before you were going to take off to Nigeria or somewhere similar for a fantasy life, the time that Gabe almost killed you and you had given up your beast abilities to give me a normal life and I got them back before you got killed, there was the time Tess shot and almost killed you for breasting out, the time you helped me on a case where a woman was hiding her sisters who were illegally in the county and they were sick so you came and helped them and almost got caught by my precinct. There are probably others too, but you won't believe me. Why not ask Jt if anything I said was true? You trust him so..." Catherine said the last word with more of a bite then a bark, emphasising that Vincent clearly didn't trust her.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was protecting you?" Vincent snapped. "Your new 'friend'? He is a fucking criminal Catherine. Or were you just kissing the first guy you found in a shitty bar?" Him saying he was protecting her pushed her to, and past, the edge.

"I told you I was on a case. His brother was the guy I was tailing...and maybe I kissed him because I knew you were there and I wanted you to feel the same way I did whenever I saw Tori hanging off of you. I don't know anymore, Vincent. I am just sick of sitting around thinking you might feel anything for me anymore. I almost wish that Jt and Gabe has not worked so hard to find you for me. Ever since you came back, I have been tricking myself into believing that there was still an us, and that you still cared for me, but I was obviously wrong..." Catherine took a slight pause and Vincent was not sure if he should talk, but chose not to. "I think, maybe, you should go. I am exhausted." Catherine said getting up and starting to walk toward her room, before stopping. "See you around Vincent. If I don't hear from you again, I will assume that you chose Tori." She said in a dejected tone before disappearing into her room and closing the door behind her, leaving Vincent unsure of what had just happened. All he knew was that the talk he was supposed to have had with her had left him in a new position, for what he could remember. He was left with this sense of guilt for the obvious pain Catherine was in over him, no less. He decided to take her advice and go to Jt and see what his thoughts were, even though Vincent was pretty sure that his friend would be pro-Catherine.

* * *

**Leaving reviews lets me know what you think.**

**Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.** **

* * *

Upon arrival to the Gentlemen's club, Vincent was surprised to see that Jt was sitting and talking with Tess, which confused him due to his impression of their relationship being a mutually sarcastic friendship. He was pretty certain that what he was witnessing was not something that had been that way before he had reappeared. Clearing his throat, both Jt and Tess noticed he had shown up and were sporting surprised looks. Seeing the expression that was on Vincent's face, Tess stood up and spoke.

"Based completely on the look on your face, I am going to take it that your's and Cat's chat didn't go over very well. Jt, I will leave you to deal with helping Vincent begin the grovelling he is going to need to do to fix things over with her, and I will see how things are going on her end and report back, see you later." She said before heading out, leaving an awkward silence in her wake. All Jt did was get up and grab a beer before sitting back where he had been.

"So, what did you do now?" He asked in a tone that would insinuate that this had happened more than once, which confused Vincent.

"What are you talking about Jt?"

"Well, judging by the look on your face when you walked in here, I am assuming you either pissed Catherine off or you upset her. Which one is it, so I know where to start with helping you to fix things." When Vincent didn't respond, Jt knew it was a mixture of both an upset and pissed off Catherine that Vincent had left in his wake. "you know, if you don't tell me what you said and or did to her, I won't know where to start."

"How do you know that it was my fault?" Vincent asked, slightly amazed that Jt automatically knew what was wrong.

"Dude, you won't remember this, but we went through the exact same thing this time last year. You screwed up and spent the days before and the day of Valentine's day grovelling to fix things."

"She started by going off about Tori. Then she went off at me about a bunch of things from before I lost my memories, basically holding them over my head."

"Well, let's start with what she said about Tori and go from there." Jt said, knowing that Catherine would have indirectly passed her message through what she said.

"She said she was tired of me getting pissed if she said anything negative about Tori, but me getting pissed at her if she, as she put it, gave another guy a passing glance."

"Don't want to piss you off big guy, but you can't tell me that you have been very approving of her trying to make things work with Gabe. If anything, you have been trying to keep them from being together. There was also that guy you saw her at that bar with and then again with at the embassy. From what Tess said, you don't seem to care for him either. As for the Tori thing, you have been pretty uptight on defending her whenever anyone says something against her."

"What was I supposed to do Jt? She watched me rip out her father's heart and then found out she was a beast. She has no idea how to control her beastly half."

"That may be, but that doesn't entitle you to protect her from what other people think about her as a person when it has nothing to do with her beastly side. If you are trying to keep your relationship with Catherine from going head first into a pile of shit, you need to start leashing your little green-eyed monster."

"What?" Vincent asked confused and not getting the comment about the green-eyed monster.

"You need to get a hold on your jealousy, which people often refer to as the green-eyed monster. You start getting jealous of Catherine trying to move on and then you let Tori hang all over you in a messed up attempt to make Catherine become jealous. All you end up doing is making Tori think you want her and make Catherine pissed at you. Honestly, in my opinion, you two are both being idiots over this. What else did Catherine bring up?"

"She said something about how she was not going to wait around and be my second choice if Tori decided she didn't want me. Then she has done it once and I only chose her because my 'ex-fiancée' was terrified of me. Care to tell me what the hell she was talking about? Since when was I engaged and why was she terrified of me?" Vincent asked, knowing that quite a lot had been left out of Jt's cliffnote version of his past. The real reason he wanted to know was he needed to know why the woman had been so important and why it had left Catherine with resentment against her.

"It is probably better to stick to one issue at a time. Your ex-fiancée is a long story and would be better suited for a time when you are not trying to attempt to win Catherine over, again." Jt said, pausing, while attempting to figure out where Catherine was going. "You had said she was bringing up stuff from your past, like what?"

"It was a bunch of times that she apparently had to save my ass. She said that I wouldn't believe her and that you could clear everything up and tell me if she was making it up or not."

"Let me tell you now, everyone of them is probably true. You and your beastly side may have saved her too many times to keep count of, but she saved your ass a fair number of times. What events did she list?"

"She brought up a time where I apparently got caught by the police for breaking and entering into an ice skating rink. She said that I almost breasted out and that I was with someone named Alex. I thought that it was only me and you for the last ten years until Catherine showed up. Who is Alex and why did Catherine sound irritated when she said her name?"

"Damn, you messed up big time, if she is brining Alex back into this. Long, long story short... Alex was your ex-fiancée and she showed back up in our lives and you choose her over Catherine. You two had planned to go to some small country and open a free clinic. Catherine didn't take your attempt to give her back her life very well, considering you were going to be with someone else." Jt said knowing that he was going to have to explain eventually. "What else did she bring up as a time she saved you ass?"

"Something about going on a romantic weekend with Alex before we had planned to take of to, I think she said, Nigeria for a 'fantasy life'?"

"Yeah, Muirfield broke the weekend up and Cat showed up to protect you from them."

"She also mentioned that Gabe tried to kill me. When the fuck did that happen and why does she want to be with him if he did?"

"Gabe did try to kill you the night that you were taken. He found some way to 'cure' his beastly side using your DNA and your blood and he was going to kill you over it. He got shot before he had the chance to kill you. We brought him back to try and help find you and because there would be too many questions if he was found dead." Jt said, starting to regret leaving so much out when he explained things to Vince. "Gabe redeemed himself while we were searching for you. I was originally a little pissed at her for you being taken and Gabe as there for her to lean on. What else?"

"What is it with female cops shooting me?"

"Ah, when Tess shot you and threatened to turn you in. You breasted out at her and she freaked and pulled the whole 'shoot first, ask questions second' tactic. We had to spend a while trying to convice her to be team 'Vincent'. Eventually she came around for Cat's sake."

"So now what?"

"Well, from what it sounds like...her trust in you is running on low, if not on empty. Here I was thinking this was just because of Tori, but now I figured it out. Catherine probably thinks that you are going to choose Tori over her after you did the exact same thing less than a year ago, and to be honest, Tori doesn't look much different than Alex."

"So what do you suggest?"

"You need to keep away from Tori and stop being an ass to Catherine."

"Jt, I can't just keep away from Tori. She still does not know how to control her beast side and she doesn't have anyone else."

"Until you can back off from Tori, you might as well not even bother with Catherine." Jt said getting up and walking off, feeling as if he hadn't gotten anywhere with Vincent, other than figuring out where Catherine's mind was.

* * *

**Leaving reviews lets me know what you think.**

**Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


End file.
